Comme un lien transparent
by xSherlock007
Summary: Quelque chose tombe sur ma joue. Je t'en prie… Murmure Sherlock. J'essaye de parler, de lui mentir en lui disant que je vais bien. Mais aucun son ne ressort. Reste avec moi… Murmure-t-il. One-shot. OOC. Peu être considérer comme Johnlock. Ghost!John Human!Sherlock?


**Hey! **

**Bien le bonjours! Donc voici une autre fanfiction. Une one-shot. Cette fois un peu plus surnaturelle. J'espère que vous allez aimer! Et je tien à m'excuser pour les erreurs. Donc je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review! **

**Ghost!John et Human!Sherlock?**

**Comme un lien transparent**

* * *

_« BANG! »_

_Je tombe, tout est noir. J'ai mal, à mon épaule, à mes jambes, à mes bras, à ma tête… Partout. Des images de L'Afghanistan, me repasse devant les yeux. Puis des images de mon colocataire et de ma sœur et de Lestrade. De tout le monde. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop mal. _

_« John! » _

_J'entends la voie de mon cher colocataire et meilleur ami. _

_« John! » Cri-t-il._

_J'ai mal à la tête. Je sens ma tête retomber sur le côté. Puis quelqu'un prend ma tête entre ses mains pour la retenir. J'ouvre un peu les yeux. Ça fait mal._

_« Sherlock… » Murmurais-je. _

_Je sens quelque chose couler de ma bouche. De la salive? Du sang? Puis quelque chose tombe sur ma joue. _

_« Je t'en prie… » Murmure Sherlock._

_J'essaye de parler, de lui mentir en lui disant que je vais bien. Mais aucun son ne ressort._

_« Reste avec moi… » Murmure-t-il._

_J'ai tellement mal, je ferme les yeux. C'est fini. La balle doit s'être logée près de mon cœur. C'est fini, maintenant. Encore quelque chose tombe sur ma joue. Une larme. Sherlock pleure. _

_« Ne pars pas… ne m'abandonne pas. S'il-te-plait, John… » Murmure-t-il la voie briser._

_J'ouvre la bouche, j'ai encore plus mal. _

_« Je… suis… désolé… » Dis-je, seul Sherlock peu m'entendre. _

_« C'est de ma faute… » Murmure Sherlock avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front._

_Je ressens une chaleur. Et je regarde mon meilleur ami. Il essaye de me sourire. Je n'ai plus de force. Mais je réussis quand même à lui rendre son sourire. Puis plus rien, plus de douleur. C'est comme si je me relevais. Est-ce que je suis mort? Je regarde par terre, je suis debout. Je me retourne et je me voie. Je suis couché par terre. Sherlock est à genoux à mes côté. Il pleure et prononce mon nom. Je me penche et pose une main sur son épaule. Enfin, j'essaye. Ma main passe au travers. Je suis un fantôme? _

_Sherlock passe une main dans mes cheveux. Il gémit mon nom une dernière fois. Lestrade arrive. _

_« Est-ce qu'il est..? » Demande-t-il._

_Sherlock relève la tête doucement. Des larmes coules sur ses joues. Lestrade hoche la tête. _

_« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. _

_Sherlock se relève. Je le suis du regard. _

_« Sherlock. » Tentais-je de dire. _

_Il n'entend sûrement pas. Une ambulance arrive. Elle m'embarque. Sherlock la regarde partir. Lestrade est resté avec lui. Son frère vient aussi d'arriver. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. _

_« Tout va bien aller. » Lui dit-il. _

_Sherlock le regard d'un regard noir. Il commence à marcher. Je le suis. Puis j'entends quelqu'un dire mon nom. Il résonne dans ma tête. Je me retourne._

_« Papa? » Dis-je._

_Je voie mon défunt père. Il s'avance vers moi. _

_« Sois tu viens avec nous, sois tu restes ici. Avec lui. Mais sache qu'il ne te voie pas et ne t'entend pas. » Me dit mon père._

_Je réfléchie. Je voudrais rester avec Sherlock mais il ne me voie pas et ne m'entend pas… Que faire? Je regarde mon père qui commence à disparaitre. _

_« Il ne te reste que quelque temps. » Me dit-il._

_Je soupire. Je ne peux pas abandonner Sherlock._

_« Je reste. » Dis-je en levant le menton. _

_Mon père hocha la tête et disparut. Je ferme les yeux et pense à 221b Baker Street. Même si mon père me manque, j'avais choisi d'être avec Sherlock Holmes… Je soupire et repense à mon appart._

_Puis tout d'un coup j'entends quelqu'un sangloter. J'ouvre les yeux, c'est Sherlock. Il est couché sur le sofa, enfin il à ramener ses genoux jusqu'à son visage et ses mains entoure ses genoux. Il a l'air d'un enfant. Un enfant qui vient de perdre un ami… _

_J'avance lentement. Puis une idée de génie me vient à l'esprit. Et si je bousculais un objet? J'approche ma main du journal posé sur la table basse. Ma main passe au travers. Je grimace et j'essaye à nouveau. Ma main s'approche du journal et je peux enfin le sentir sous mes doigts. Bien, maintenant il faut le soulever. Je le prends dans mes mains et je réussis à le soulever. Cela me demande de la force, mais je m'habitus. Je marche jusqu'à Sherlock et lui lance le journal. _

_Il se retourne et regarde le journal par terre. Il regarde partout. _

_« Y'a quelqu'un? » Demande-t-il. _

_Je soulève le cousin sur mon fauteuil. Il courut jusqu'à ma chambre et en ressort avec mon arme._

_« Montrez-vous! » Cri-t-il. _

_« Tu n'as rien à craindre. » Dis-je en levant les mains. _

_Sherlock redevient soudainement sérieux. Il regarde par terre._

_« Je deviens déjà fou… » Dit-il. _

_Il secoue sa tête et regarde mon ordinateur. Il le prend et l'ouvre. Mes yeux s'ouvre grand, je viens d'avoir une très bonne idée. Je me place à côté de lui et attent. Il va sur mon blog. Ouvre une nouvelle section. Et commence à écrire. _

_Bonjour à tous._

_C'est Sherlock Holmes. Bon c'est juste pour vous dire que mon colocataire, collège, ami… meilleur ami. Ne seras plus en mesure d'écrire ce blog. Il est… _

_Je voyais que Sherlock avait de la difficulté à écrire le mot suivant. Il posa ses doigts sur les touches et moi je posa mon index sur la touche d'effacement._

_Mort._

_J'appuis sur la touche et efface le mot. Il regarde l'écran. Il écrit à nouveau._

_Mort._

_J'efface aussitôt. Il relève ses mains du clavier._

_« John? » Murmure-t-il. _

_Je m'approche du clavier et appuie sur les touches. _

_Je suis là, Sherlock._

_Il se calle dans mon fauteuil. Ses yeux son rond comme des billes. _

_« C'est impossible. » _

_Je t'écris, Sherlock. Donc c'est possible. Rappelle-toi, quand tu as éliminé l'impossible tout ce qui reste, même si c'est improbable, doit être la vérité. _

_« John… » Murmure-t-il encore. « Où es-tu? » Demande-t-il. _

_Où croix-tu?_

_« À côté de moi? » _

_Je tendis la main vers son épaule mais elle passa au travers encore. Je me concentre et réessaye. _

_« John? » Dit-il en regardant l'écran. « Tu es encore là? »_

_Je touche enfin son épaule. Je tente de le pousser un peu. Il regarde derrière. _

_« John? » Demande-t-il. « C'est toi? »_

_Oui._

_Il sourit. _

_« Sherlock… » Essayais-je alors de dire. _

_Ses yeux s'ouvrir encore plus grand. _

_« Sherlock est-ce que tu m'entends? » Demandais-je. _

_Sherlock hocha la tête._

_« John? Je t'entends, enfin je croix. » Dit-il incertain. _

_« Je suis là, Sherlock tout va bien. » Dis-je. _

_« Je t'entends John! » Dit-il en souriant. _

_Je souris. Je vue Sherlock effacer ce qu'il avait écrit et referma l'ordinateur. Je m'approche de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il ne bougea pas. Il s'avait que je n'étais pas un être solide mais un fantôme transparent. Mais tout d'un coup je me sens devenir plus solide. Je ferme les yeux. Puis Sherlock se retire brusquement. _

_« Sherlock? » Demandais-je. _

_Ma voie est plus grave qu'habituellement. Sherlock à l'air plus petit aussi. Ou c'est moi qui suis aussi grand que lui. _

_« Comment… » Dit-il en secouant la tête._

_« Quoi? » Demandais-je._

_C'est étrange, ma voie ressemble beaucoup à la sienne. Sherlock me pointe le miroir. Je regarde et je voie Sherlock. Puis le vrai Sherlock s'approche de moi. _

_« Comment as-tu fais ça? » Demande-t-il._

_J'ai le corps de Sherlock. C'est en le prenant dans mes bras. J'en suis sûr! _

_« Mon corps est encore à la morgue. Pas vrai? » Demandais-je. _

_Le vrai Sherlock hocha la tête. _

_« J'appelle Lestrade. » Dit-il en sortant son téléphone. _

_J'attends un moment et Sherlock fini par dire à Lestrade que nous arrivons. _

_« Le pauvre doit être perdue. Tu as dit ''nous'' arrivons. » Ais-je dis à Sherlock en partant. _

_Il me sourit et quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons à Barts. Lestrade et Molly manque de faire une attaque de cœur en nous voyant. Je m'approche de mon corps et pose ma main sur mon cœur. _

_« Attent je veux essayer quelque chose. » Me dit Sherlock en s'approchant. _

_Il posa une de ses mains sur ma tête. Enfin, la tête du cadavre en face de nous. Puis je me concentre et je commence à disparaitre à nouveau. Je voie Sherlock fermer les yeux. Je fini par disparaitre complètement et je ferme les yeux. _

_Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveaux. Je sens la main de mon meilleur ami sur mon front. Je le regarde et sourit. Je relève la tête, le trou dans ma poitrine n'est plus là. C'est comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit. _

_« Oh mon dieu… » Dit-alors Greg et Molly en une seule voie. _

_Je leur souris. Et Sherlock me prend dans ses bras. _

_« Oh, John… » Dit-il. _

_« Sherlock. » Murmurais-je. _

_Je passe ma main sur ma tête. Je voie Sherlock faire un sourire subtil. Je le regarde et il se recule. Je voie chaque petit détail. Mes pensées vont à cent-mille à l'heure. _

_« Vas s'y, dit ce que tu penses. » Me dit-il. _

_Il remonte les manches de sa chemise et il croise ses bras. Je voie des petites marques dans le dedans de ses coudes._

_« Piqure. Drogue. Enfance difficile. Tu t'ennuis de tes parents. Ils sont morts. Tous les deux. » Ais-je commencer à dire à pleine vitesse. « Dans un accident… voiture. Ton frère à essayer de remplacer ta mère. C'est pour cela que tu le déteste. » _

_Je le regarde. J'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je réussis à dire tout ça. Mais c'est comme si je voyais tout, dans ses yeux, dans sa façon de faire, dans sa façon de parler à son frère ou aux personnes en général. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire. Je regarde Greg et Molly. Ils sont aussi étonnés que moi. _

_« Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça? » Demandais-je à Sherlock. _

_Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit et il avance sa main pour poser un doigt sur ma tête._

_« C'est comme cela que mon cerveau fonctionne. » Dit-il. _

_« En plaçant ta main sur ma tête, quand j'entrai à nouveau dans mon corps. C'est comme si tu me donner ton don, mais en le gardant quand même. Donc, ce que je viens faire… » Murmurais-je._

_« Ce que tu viens d'observer. » Me corrige-t-il. _

_« Attent est-ce que tu peux faire ça avec n'importe qui? » Demanda Lestrade. _

_Sherlock le regarda en souriant. Il secoue la tête et me regarde._

_« Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu avais quelque chose de spécial en toi. J'ai vite compris que ton cerveau n'était pas comme les autres. Un peu comme le mien. En me prenant dans tes bras et en prenant ma forme. J'ai compris que c'est ton cerveau qui contrôlait. Qui disait quoi faire à ton corps. Exactement comme le mien. Donc, même si tu as l'air de penser, c'est quand même ton cerveau qui fait tout le travail. Les gens normaux disent quoi faire à leurs cerveaux. Toi et moi, c'est le contraire. Même si moi, c'est plus développer. Tu comprends? » Me dit-il._

_« Un peu… » Murmurais-je. _

_« Mon cerveau contrôle mon corps. Tandis que par exemple, Lestrade. Il contrôle son cerveau. Il lui dit quoi faire. J'ai simplement envoyé un peu… d'expérience? Dans ton cerveau. Comme ça les évidences te vienne naturellement à l'esprit. » Dit-il. _

_J'hoche la tête. Mon dieu… j'ai le même cerveau que Sherlock Holmes… Non, c'est impossible. Ma tête me fait encore mal. Mes yeux roulent derrière ma tête et je tombe. Encore… J'entends Sherlock dire que je suis tombé évanouie mais… c'est faux. _

Enfin, s'était faux. Parce qu'en ce moment même, je le regardais. Je me regardais. Je fermis les yeux et retourna dans le présent. Le cadeau que mon colocataire m'avait donné, était bien trop pour mon cerveau, pour ma simple tête humaine. Sherlock avait compris bien assez vite et comprenant que je ne reviendrai plus. Il avait préféré venir à moi. Et il avait sauté du toit de Barts.

« Tu viens? Ma mère, veux te voir. » Me dit alors Sherlock.

Je me retourna. Nous sommes maintenant que des esprits sans corps. Des êtres transparents. Mais il a quand même encore ce lien qui nous lie. Ce lien, transparent.

La fin

* * *

**Ne prenez rien au sérieux dans ses fics. Appart si j'explique au commencement. Cette histoire de contrôler et ne pas contrôler le cerveau. Ça vient de mon imagination! Je tenais à vous le dire. Et pour rating j'ai placé K+ mais si je dois mette M. Pouvez-vous me dire s'il-vous-plait? Je ne suis pas très à laisse avec les ratings. Enfin le M, je sais ce que sais. Mais les autres…**

**Bon j'espère que vous aurez aimé. À la prochaine! **

**Ciao!**


End file.
